hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silentia Altum/Top Ten Most Likely Heroes
As you probably know, the climax of The Bronze Giant Part II features nearly every ally Big Green has ever made. All 107, you might think. But not quite. Actually, several characters are conspicuously absent, and if you count up all of the named characters, it doesn't quite come to 107. You actually get well over 107 if you count every member of the tank army, and there are several tigers in addition to Tiger King, but it's hard to believe they really count. So who's missing? For one thing, you can't see Yan Ching, but that isn't surprising, given how small he is. But we can probably assume he's there, after all, he's Hero: 036. In fact, it's a safe bet that every character with a known classification number is at least supposed to be there, and is just off screen. But that still leaves us with a problem. Adding it all up, you'll find that there are exactly 102 heroes (out of 107) that have a classification number, an appearance in The Bronze Giant Part II, or both. So without further ado, here are my top ten picks for who might be filling those vacancies. 10. Jellyfish King This might come as a surprise, but I picked this one because a jellyfish actually is visible in the Bronze Giant Part II. It may actually be Yan Ching in his jellyfish disguise, since Yan Ching isn't visible either, but why would he be wearing jellyfish armor on land? Could Big Green have actually allied with the real Jellyfish King (or Queen)? 9. Fox Queen Fox Queen holds the distinction of being one of very few animal queens at all, let alone who are capable fighters. She distinguished herself by taking on Bearstomp to protect her children. However, since her husband Fox King does appear among the heroes, it would be a bit odd that she was never given the same acknowledgement for doing the same thing. 8. The wrestling Koala This old rival of Mighty Ray's set himself apart in Revenge of the Commander of Darkness, and he could absolutely be a capable hero of Big Green. However, you might expect he would appear alongside Koala King, who is a known member of Big Green, and since he doesn't, it's possible he never officially joined the organization. 7. Ant Queen Ant Queen worked alongside First Squad in the episode Teammates after she was cured of Twin Masters' corruption. She would definitely be a worthy member of Big Green, and the fact that she's so small means she could easily be simply too small to see in the Bronze Giant crowd scene. The only question is whether she officially joined Big Green, as she did not formally do so any time on screen. 6. Wasp King Unlike Ant Queen, Wasp King is known to have joined Big Green. However, he suffers from a lack of individuality and uniqueness; we never do learn exactly which of the wasps is Wasp King. Still, knowing that he should be an ally of Big Green makes his absence from the crowd shot conspicuous. 5. Rock Caterpillar King Rock Caterpillar King joined Big Green in the episode Duo Cannon. Since he's a known member and has been identified amongst other Rock Caterpillars, he's clearly a candidate for this list. 4. The Alien The little nameless alien from Collision Course is definitely a hero, if the number of medals the members of First Squad give him at their ceremony is any indication. While we know that they wanted to help him get home one day, there's no indication that he had yet left Big Green by the time of The Bronze Giant. 3. Polar Bear King Sure, he doesn't have many lines in The Yeti & Phoenix, but given that he joins alongside longtime holdout Eagle King seems to mean that he really did mean to join Big Green. A solid animal king recruit, he only loses points for not being a very memorable character. 2. Dragon Queen Dragon Queen holds the distinction, unique on this list, of appearing in more than one episode in season 2. By the time of Collision Course, she is doing favors for Big Green and helping out. In fact, the only reason she might not have been in the Bronze Giant is because she is established to live so far away from Big Green that it might have been hard to reach her in time. 1. Infinitum Woo's old rival might have amongst the most characterization of any of these characters. (It helps that he can speak.) He joined Big Green in the end of Cyber Animals, clearly excited to start working with Woo. In fact, the only clear reason he might not count as a hero is because he's a little evil, but he seemed to be working on that last we saw him. Category:Blog posts